pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Brevoy
Brevoy (pronounced BRE-voy) is a nation on the verge of tearing itself apart. The political entity known as Brevoy was once two vastly different nations locked in a constant state of war before being conquered by a despot. After centuries under the rule of a line of conquerors that only recently disappeared, Brevoy must now decide its own destiny. History Brevoy is a relatively young nation, having only existed for the past three hundred years. The history of Brevoy before this time is the history of two often-warring nations, Issia and Rostland. The coming of Choral the Conqueror in 4499 AR changed all this. He arrived on the shores of Needle Lake, the current Lake Reykal, accompanied by a ragged band of soldiers and knights numbering just over three hundred. After his arrival he declared the creation of a new nation called Brevoy that would encompass much of the land that was then Issia and Rostland. This declaration was almost completely ignored by both nations as neither perceived Choral as a threat. Rostland eventually had to deal with Choral when he began sending tax collectors from his settlement of New Stetven to force the citizens to support his usurping government. They sent a small army to deal with the proud warlord. Rostland's army seriously underestimated Choral's cunning, and their army walked into an ambush. They were lured into a river canyon south of New Stetven where Choral unleashed his secret allies, a pair of enormous red dragons. Their flames devastated the Rostland army as it was trapped in the canyon with no way to escape. There were few survivors. After this the dragons rampaged across much of Rostland proper, forcing its leaders to surrender within days. Seeing the devastation Choral caused in Rostland, the Issian lords surrendered immediately, declaring themselves to be a part of his new aristocracy and eventually creating House Rogarvia. Choral only ruled his new land for a decade before disappearing, leaving his descendants to rule until 4699 AR using the threat of the conqueror's return and his fearsome dragon allies to maintain their power. The dragons seemingly disappeared after Brevoy's creation, but they returned once to lay siege to Skywatch, an observatory-cum-fortress held by those still loyal to Rostland. The Rogarvians' rule ended with the mysterious disappearance of every member of House Rogarvia in 4699 AR, leaving Brevoy free, but in a precarious political position. Government The nation of Brevoy is currently ruled by King Noleski Surtova of House Surtova. At his side sits his sister, Natala Surtova, who reigns as an unofficial Queen, ostensibly only until the bachelor-King Noleski marries--something which the populace has been hoping he will do. House Surtova has returned to leadership in the vaccuum created by Rogarvia's disappearance. Hundreds of years ago, they ruled Issia, one of the former kingdoms that now comprises Brevoy. Until 4699 AR the kingdom was ruled over by members of House Rogarvia who were all descendants of Choral the Conquerer. They were brutish rulers and it seemed that the people obeyed them more out of fear of Choral's old red dragon allies than out of real loyalty. Suddenly, in 4699 AR, exactly two hundred years after Choral the Conquerer had created the nation of Brevoy, every member of the house of Rogarvia within Brevoy's border simply disappeared. Taking advantage of their old enemies' misfortune, the Surtovas, who were renowned as crafty schemers and had already ingratiated themselves with the ruling house of Rogarvia, claimed rulership of Brevoy. They have only maintained this rule by allying with former enemies and using fear of the return of Rogarvia as a tool to unite Brevoy and its seven noble families. Still, some Houses, such as House Orlovsky, only acknowledge Noleski as reigning Lord Regent and diplomatic relations are growing tense. Increasingly, it appears that Brevoy is on the verge of collapsing back into two separate nations. Noble Families House Garess "Strong as the Mountains" House Lebeda "Success Through Grace" House Lodovka "The Waters, Our Fields" House Medvyed "Endurance Overcomes All" House Orlovsky "High Above" House Rogarvia "With Sword and Flame" House Surtova "Ours Is the Right" Languages Spoken Common, Taldan, Hallit, Skald, Varisian, Draconic Major Religions Abadar, Erastil (Rare), Gorum, Lamashtu (outlawed), Pharasma Abadar is the most unifying religious force in Brevoy as many respect him and all have interactions with his followers each time they travel to the markets. Merchants and tradespeople are Abadar's most diligent worshipers in Brevoy, and his temples are places for judgement and trade. Those who bear Abadar's golden key are often given recognition as neutral arbiters or judges. Gorum's household priests often serve Brevoy's nobility and often walk around dressed in gaudy dark red tabards. Pharasma is most beloved by Brevoy's common people. Pharasma's clerics are also the most simple, serving as midwives, healers, and mortician-monks. Imports Cloth, exotic curiosities, spices. Exports Copper, fur, fish and shellfish, grain, iron, salt, timber. Geography Brevoy's main geographical features are the Lake of Mists and Veils that forms its northern border and the Icerime Peaks on its eastern border with Old Iobaria. Other notable geographic features include the mountains of Eagle's Watch in the country's center and the Golushkin Mountains on Brevoy's western border with Numeria, Acuben Isle that hosts the city of Winterbreak and that borders Winterbreak Bay, the city of Eagle's Watch on the majestic Mount Veshka, the melted Valley of Fire where Aldori rebels had their last stand against Choral the Conqueror, and Brevoy's Lake Reykal, where just over 200 years ago the capital of New Stetven was built on the ruins of the old Taldan settlement of Stetven. The farthest point north in Brevoy is the highly inaccessible Claw Point, on the edge of Iobaria. The farthest point south is where the city of Restov meets the Shrike River. Major rivers in Brevoy include the Awzera River that flows east into Lake Reykal across the lands of House Garess and House Lebeda, the East Sellen River that flows south out of the Icerime Peaks, through the Gronzi Forest, into Lake Reykal and then down south past New Stetven into the River Kingdoms. Brevoy's geography differs markedly between the country's northern and southern reaches. The change in geography marks the old boundary between the kingdoms of old Issia and Rostland. The northern part of Brevoy, the former kingdom of Issia, is mostly rugged hills that are unsuitable for agriculture. South of the massive Gronzi Forest lies what was once Rostland. This area, the Rostland Plains, consists of rolling fertile grassland and is thought of as the breadbasket of the north. Settlements *Brunderton *Eagle's Watch *Grayhaven *Highdelve *New Stetven *Port Ice *Restov *Silverhall *Skywatch *Stoneclimb *Winterbreak References Category:Nations Category:Chaotic neutral nations Category:Nations of Avistan Category:Brevoy